English teacher (secondary)
An''' English Teacher (secondary)''' is the occupation title of someone who teaches high school english. Education and Work Description The education requirements in order to become an English Teacher in a secondary school is a bachelor's degree in Education with a concentration in English Education, or the reverse. Along with this degree, one must pass a state examination in order to obtain a teaching license. These licenses are often aquired through a teacher-education program. Once both are completed, one can begin applying to teaching positions. "English Teacher." ''Concordia University's Online Education Degrees. ''N.p., N.d. Web. 03 March 2014. The general work a high school English teacher is required to do is: *Instruct students on interpreting literature. *Assign books to read, including classics and contemporary novels. *Help students interpret literature and poetry. *Provide background on authors' life and works. *Teach students about the structure and content of the English language, including proper grammar, spelling, and sentence structure. *Teach about different literary styles. *Create instructional resources for use in the classroom. *Plan, prepare and deliver instructional activities *Create positive educational climate for students to learn in. *Meet course and school-wide student performance goals. *Participate in ongoing training sessions. *Create lesson plans and modify accordingly throughout the year. *Maintain grade books. *Grade papers and perform other administrative duties as needed. *Write grant proposals to gain funding for further research. *Create projects designed to enhance lectures. *Read and stay abreast of current topics in education. *Create lesson plans. *Utilize various curriculum resources. *Integrate competencies, goals, and objectives into lesson plans. *Utilize curricula that reflect the diverse educational, cultural, and linguistic backgrounds of the students served. *Develop incentives to keep participants in class. *Develop professional relationships with other agencies and programs. *Utilize public library resources. *Work with program coordinators to ensure initiatives are being met. *Tutor students on an individual basis. *Establish and communicate clear objectives for all learning activities. *Prepare and distribute required reports. *Observe and evaluate student's performance. *Manage student behavior in the classroom by invoking approved disciplinary procedures. "English Language & Literature Teacher Job Description." America's Job Exchange. N.p., 2014. Web. 06 Mar. 2014. Salary and Outlook In 2012, the annual salary for high school teachers was $55,050. The highest being $85,690 and the lowest $36,930. "High School Teacher." US News. N.p., N.d. Web. 03 March 2014. From 2010 to 2020, the student to teacher ratio is expected to decline, thus resulting in a below average employment growth of 7%. The student to teacher ratio is the amount of students compared to the amount of teachers in the school, so when this ratio drops each teacher is responsible for less students. This decline increases the need for high school teachers. "High School Teacher Job Outlook." All Things Political. N.p., 2013. Web. 06 Mar. 2014. As well as the student to teacher ratio affecting the job outlook for high school teachers, there are other factors. From 2010-2020, a large number of teachers will reach retirement age and create more openings. Availability in schools will also depend on state and local budgets. "High School Teacher Job Outlook." All Things Political. N.p., 2013. Web. 06 Mar. 2014. General Schedule A work day for a high school English teacher is similar to the student's school day. Usually varying between seven and eight hour days, depending on the length of school day, also taking into account the time spent after class grading papers, meeting with students or parents, or any other duties they are responsible for. Many teachers coach a sport or head a club in their school, so time spent with that is added into schedule time. "High Scool Teacher Earnings." All Things Political. N.p., 2013. Web. 06 Mar. 2014. Educators in traditional schools work ten months out of the year, with a two month summer break that is unpaid. There are usually summer courses available to teach, however it is not overly common. Monday through Friday with weekends off is the weekly requirements, unless they have other commitments that obligate them to be in on the weekends. However, there are some school districts with year-round schooling, however have longer vacations scattered throughout the school year. "High Scool Teacher Earnings." All Things Political. N.p., 2013. Web. 06 Mar. 2014. References